List of The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor episodes
These are episodes for The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor. Season 1 (2015-2016) #''Welcome to Mystery Manor'' - 10/16/2015 - Frank, Emma and their cat Tyler move into a mysterious manor as they encounter a mysterious monster. #''He Assaulted Me with Science!'' - 10/23/2015 - Frank discovers a mad scientist simply known as Dr. Mad Stitches who when discovering Emma wants her to become his bride. #''The Banshee'' - 10/30/2015 - Emma befriends a banshee. However, it is revealed that the banshee is using her to help her destroy mankind. #''Possession'' - 11/05/2015 - When Emma starts acting weird, Professor Woodson assumes that she is possessed by the spirit of a villainous countess who lived in the Manor centuries ago. #''Some Orcy Times'' - 11/12/2015 - When an orc decides to destroy Mystery Manor. So, Frank and Emma must stop him. #''Medieval Madness'' - 11/19/2015 - Frank enters a new room of the Manor as he accidentally releases a villainous Queen and her servant, leading to them to cause chaos in the manor. #''Just Some Treasure'' - 11/26/2015 - When rumors of a mysterious treasure happens, Professor Woodson decides to find it. Unfortunately, a villain wants it too as he plans to use it for his personal gains. #''Magic Show'' - 12/03/2015 - Emma takes Frank to a magic show where an eerie magician TBD. #''Beast in the Belly'' - 12/10/2015 - TBD #''The Book'' - 01/07/2016 - Professor Woodson apparently buys a book of "Magic Spells" from a man named Mr. Conny. However, he learns rhat TBD. #''Mad Stitches Returns!'' - 01/14/2016 - Madstiches returns from his previous defeat TBD. #''Dragon Mission'' - 01/21/2016 - An evil dragon gets unleashed and decides to cause chaos. As a result, they have to discover a way to stop him before he turns Blackburrow into pure chaos. #''Crazy Spooky Goblins'' - 01/28/2016 - Tyler unleashes an army of goblins by accident, leading to them trying to bring the goblins back into their banishment. #''Death Has a Face'' - 02/04/2016 - TBD #''Love Sucker'' - 02/11/2016 - Frank gets extremely nervous when a new neighbor arrives and quickly gets in love with her, ending up to accidentally releasing a vampire-like creature that turns people into hateful people. #''Cockroach Invasion'' - 02/18/2016 - TBD #''Shadow Dogs'' - 02/25/2016 - Tyler accidentally angers TBD. #''Crazy'' - 02/29/2016 - TBD #''The Creepy Painting'' - 03/05/2016 - TBD #''Zombie Juice'' - 03/12/2016 - A mysterious juice begins turning people into zombies, resulting in Frank and Tyler being the only non-infected as they hunt for a cure. #''Don't Poke a Leprechaun'' - 03/19/2016 - Frank finds a leprechaun who has TBD. #''The Dark One'' - 03/26/2016 - Frank unleashes an entity that loves TBD. #''A War'' - 04/02/2016 - In continuation of the previous episode, Maria has TBD. Season 2 (2016-2017) #TBD - 05/05/2016 - TBD #TBD - 05/12/2016 - TBD #TBD - 05/19/2016 - TBD #TBD - 05/26/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/02/2016 - TBD #''Evil Queen'' - 06/09/2016 - Emma accidentally gets herself brainwashed by a magic mirror, being TBD. #TBD - 07/28/2016 - TBD #TBD - 09/22/2016 - TBD #TBD - 10/06/2016 - TBD #''Epic Flashback Episode'' - 10/13/2016 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/2016 - TBD #''Horrifying Tales to Tell in Mystery Manor'' - 10/27/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/05/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2017 - TBD #''Love Stephanie'' - 01/19/2017 - A new girl in town arrives into a house near Mystery Manor. When Frank notices, he ends up falling in love with her. When Julia learns of it, she learns Stephanie is not human. #TBD - 01/26/2017 - TBD #''Where Is My Thumb!?'' - 02/17/2017 - Frank, Emma and Tyler notice a mysterious thumb laying in front of Mystery Manor and take it inside. However, things go wrong when a ghoul, missing a thumb, enters the manor. #TBD - 04/21/2017 - TBD #TBD - 04/28/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/05/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/12/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/19/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/02/2017 - TBD Season 3 (2017-2018) #''Welcome to Night Island'' - 06/05/2017 - Professor Woodson learns that he and his family won a trip to an island where TBD. #''Just Fishing'' - 06/06/2017 - Frank, Emma and Tyler decide to go fishing around the ocean. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 06/07/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2017 - TBD #TBD - 07/07/2017 - TBD #''Maggot Attack'' - 09/15/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/06/2017 - TBD #''Horrifying Tales to Tell In Night Island'' - 10/13/2017 - TBD #''Return to Mystery Manor'' - 10/27/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/03/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/10/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 03/09/2018 - TBD #''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' - 04/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2018 - TBD #''The Piano'' - 06/04/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/18/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/25/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/09/2018 - TBD Season 4 (2018-2019) #''More Horrifying Tales to Tell in Mystery Manor'' - 10/26/2018 - TBD #''Cool Cat Club'' - 12/10/2018 - TBD #''Tyler vs. The Krampus'' - 12/24/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/21/2019 - TBD #''You Monster!'' - 02/04/2019 - TBD #''Stupid Cupid'' - 02/11/2019 - TBD #''Slithery Sam'' - 02/18/2019 - TBD #''May I Take The Bag?'' - 02/25/2019 - TBD #''Emma's Second Pet'' - 02/26/2019 - Emma finds a "strange, but cute" bird on the street. Feeling bad for it, she decides to keep it, even though Frank and Tyler disagree to have her do so. However, when Emma is not around, the bird turns out to be not so innocent, as it tries to eat both Frank and Tyler. Can they do something about it and convince Emma to kick it out? #''The Red Curtains'' - 02/27/2019 - Professor Woodson has recently bought some red curtains to spice some things up in Frank's room. However, things get creepy when Frank notices a shadow person stuck inside the red curtains. #''Return of the Shadow Dogs'' - 02/28/2019 - TBD #''The Scarecrow'' - 03/01/2019 - TBD #''Just Out of Luck'' - 03/11/2019 - TBD #''A Dream That Came True'' - 03/25/2019 - TBD #''Fooled'' - 04/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2019 - TBD #''Out of Normal Activity'' - 07/19/2019 - TBD Season 5 (2019-2020) #TBD - 08/19/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/09/20/26/02/09/16/23/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/09/21/27/02/09/16/23/30/2019 - TBD # # # # # # # # # #''Howling'' # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2020-2021) # To be decided #''GOM crossover'' #''TMW crossover'' #''TDP crossover''